


Clarity

by clexah



Series: Stiles Still Likes Lydia [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confirmed that stiles stILINSKI STILL LIKES LYDIA MARTIN, F/M, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexah/pseuds/clexah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's different now. The feelings he once had for the strawberry blonde, green eyed, 5'3 aren't as obsessive as they once were. They've evolved into emotions that could only be shared between two people that share a mutual respect for one another. It's transformed into something that only two people who truly care for one another could feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> With the confirmed news that Stiles still likes Lydia, I felt inspired. I'll probably write some more stydia eventually but this is just a taste. Enjoy!

It's different now.  
  
It's not how it was before when it was simply admiration. The age old story of boy sees girl. Boy pines after her yet she never noticed him. It's different now.  
  
She actually notices him now, she cares for him, she trusts him, she respects him. The love he had her for her back when they were kids was merely list bast off of assumptions but now it's developed into a friendship which has bonded the two of them as well as mutual adoration emerging from this.  
  
When he notices her now there isn't pure darkness behind that glimmer in his eyes. No. Instead behind that glimmer there are memories, both good and bad.  
  
When she notices him she feels no need to pull away but instead to run into his arms. She finds comfort there because she knows his arms will always be open for her. But will his heart always be?  
  
It's different now.  
  
 _Now, now there's another girl. A beautiful, tall one who noticed him from the start. She cares for him in a way no one has before. She follows him, trusts him, goes to him for help because she noticed him when he was right there in front of her._  
  
He's moved on now. He's found love in someone else's arms. She finally opened up her eyes and it was simply too late.  
  
Or is it?  
  
They've been through hell and back together. He's defended her, believed in her when no one else did. He knew the truth about her and kept it a secret because she didn't want anyone else to know. He was there for her when the people she cared about were dying left and right because death never happened to her. No, it happened to the people around her and all she could do was scream. Now she didn't mind when he put his hand on her shoulder instead she found it comforting. They were connected in a way no two other people could be. They were emotional tethers. They were good together. They didn't have supernatural powers, they didn't have a samurai sword, they weren't masters with a bow & arrow, they just had each other.  
  
Why where they so good together? The answer laid right in the past. When it was purely unrequited love, obsessive love, he paid attention. He listened to her. He remembered. That's why they're so good together. He kept those habits from the past but instead now they have a deeper significance. Now it's based off of mutual trust, respect, and most importantly friendship.  
  
It's her turn now. He may have found someone else to care for but it's her turn to do those things he has done all those years for her. She's paying attention. She's listening to him. She's remembering. And while she does these things, she can't help but wonder does he still like her?  
Not like before. It's not obsessive anymore or stalker like. The way he shows his admiration for her is a lot more subtle. It's the way he checks up on her, let's her finish speaking, let's her talk about her fears. It's the way he walks with her to class. The way they team up when going on a mission. It's the way he makes sure she's not the crazy one.  
  
The two of them they've come so far. There's history there, something that can't be replaced. And as she replays all these memories she realizes what everyone else probably already knows: She likes him. She has for a while now, but it's too late. Or is it? She truly believes he still likes her because feelings like that don't just go away.  
  
He still likes her.  
And she likes him.  
  
They would just have to do what they've always done: Wait. It wouldn't be long until one of them confronts the other with their feelings. Because feelings like that can't be suppressed until they're forgotten. They need to be expressed and when they are it will be truly life changing.


End file.
